Thinking in Future
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Explicación dentro... [yaoi, lemmon] [KaixRei][oneshot]mi primer lemmon


…**THINKING IN FUTURE….**

**SERIE: **BEYBLADE

**PAREJA:** RAY / KAI

**CATEGORIA: **YAOI, LEMMON

**DISCLAIMERS : **

YA LO SABEN MAS DE SOBRA NO? MAS QUE REPETIDO POR TODOS Y ES ALGO OBVIO "BEYBLADE NO ES MIO ETC ETC ETC…" VALLAMOS A LO IMPORTANTE…EL FIC…

**SUMMARY:**

KAI ESTA REFLEXIONANDO SOBRE SU VIDA Y LLEGA RAY A HACERLO SENTIR MEJOR…MUCHO MEJOR LEMMON

**DEDICATORIA:**

PUES A TODOS LOS AMANTES DE ESTA LINDA PAREJA…

------------------------

"Cuando todo comenzo yo no sabia ni que decir no tenia nada en comun con nadie, con ellos, es mas ni siquiera nos hablabamos entre nosotros, mientras ellos todo el dia se la pasaban hablando una bola de estupideces sin sentido, ademas de jugar cosas de niños yo me la pasaba retirado de ellos queriendo sentir mi espacio, intentando buscar un lugar en donde sentirme bien en donde sentirme querido, comprendido, amado…"

"pero todo eso como podia ser?, como podia pasar todo eso que yo deseaba?, simplemente era imposible que alguien llegase a sentir alguna clase de afecto o tener alguna emocion hacia mi, si ni siquiera yo mismo sentia algo hacia mi, hacia lo que soy, hacia la vida…la vida es solo una palabra bonita, es algo que todos desean ver como lo mejor, pero entonces, si eso es verdad, si la vida es lo mejor que hay…entonces por que hay tanta injusticia en el mundo…por que mientras unos tienen todo, otros no tienen nada, mientras unos estan llenos de amor, otros tienen el poder sin amor y otros mas estamos completamente solos sin encontrar una razon, una razon que justifique la existencia misma en este mundo, sin saber por que las personas que te trajeron a este mundo te abandonaron dejandote solo, sin saber por que la unica persona a la que se supone podrias interesarle por ser de la 'misma sangre' te odia y usa solo como un objeto, una herramienta para cumplir con lo que desea en esta vida…"

"pasando torturas, golpes, dolor, sufrimiento, angustia, y soledad en una vida llena de todos esos sentimientos odio y desprecio hacia los demas…como podrias llamarle a una existencia en la cual fuiste engañado sobre lo que debias sentir, demostrandote que el odio es el sentimiento que te hace mejor, 'mas fuerte', como puedes llamarle a eso cuando de pronto entras a un mundo en donde la amistad y el amor son sentimientos que te hacen ver como lo mejor, que te hacen sentir mejor? Entonces a quien creer?, y ahora que descubres este mundo lleno de esos sentimientos no los puedes expresar, pero todo eso es mi culpa por dejarme confundir y dejarme llevar por lo que los demas dicen, todo una vida llena de engaños, penas, y soledad, pura soledad…eso no esta bien, eso no es lo mejor del mundo, eso no lo es, definitivamente no lo es, entonces como encontrar un lugar a donde verdaderamente pertenezcas en donde realmente te comprendan donde no te mientan…???, o peor aun encontrar a alguien que te quiera? Y sienta algo especial hacia ti? Simplemente no es una opcion"

-imposible-

-Kai?? Estas ahi??- se escucho una voz al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta abriendose…

-que pasa? – dijo Kai algo molesto, por la interrupcion…

-es que los chicos decidieron salir a recorrer la ciudad y yo quiero saber si gustas acompañarnos? – dijo algo inseguro, y nervioso sospechando la respuesta que se venia a continuacion…

-no, dejenme solo- dijo friamente volteando a ver la ventana de la habitacion

-esta bien, como quieras- dijo Ray en un suspiro de resignacion

La habitacion volvio a quedar en completo silencio, en todo el cuarto que ocupaban aquellos chicos que habian salido minutos antes eso tambien se podia distinguir, era notorio que ellos se habian ido quedandose solo una vez mas, otra siempre

De pronto otro golpe a la puerta seguido de esta misma abriendose fue lo que saco a Kai de sus pensamientos que solo el podria saber cuales eran estos…

-hola de nuevo, perdon por molestarte, pero mejor no quize salir con ellos me parecio muy aburrido creo que seria mas interensante ver alguna pelicula aqui no? O quizas hablar, o escuchar musica…

-sabes que ya se, mejor comemos algo no? Quieres pizza??-decia Ray intentando sacar platica a su lider

-….-

-vamos dime algo Kai no seas asi, ultimamente te he visto mas serio y melancolico que de costumbre, te pasa algo??- dijo la insistente voz de Ray que era la unica que se escuchaba en aquella habitacion, en donde anteriormente habia reinado el silencio

-por que lo haces?- pregunto algo confundido Kai sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

-a…a que te refieres?-

-….-

-te molesto demasiado? , perdon no era mi intencion pero si no quieres mi compañia solo dime y me voy entonces no molestare mas lo prometo- dijo un desanimado Ray

-sabes a que me refiero, y no es a eso-

-no...no entiendo explicate por favor- dijo Ray aun mas confundido que nunca…

-me refiero a por que no fuiste con ellos, no soy estupido y se que no es por que te haya parecido aburrido, ustedes mismos siempre dicen que soy un amargado y aburrido, entonces por que te quedaste aqui?- dijo Kai volteando a ver a Ray despues de hacer la ultima pregunta

-pues…no lo se me parece que aunque tu quieras aparentar ser alguien frio y sin sentimientos no lo eres, eres fuerte y de eso estoy seguro pero no eres frio y claro que tienes sentimientos, ademas eres mi amigo aunque tu no me consideres un amigo yo si te considero como nuestro amigo, solo eres diferente a los demas, y ser diferente no es malo al contrario es bueno por que el ser diferente te convierte en una persona especial…- una bella y sincera sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Ray

-en serio me consideras un amigo? – pregunto dudoso Kai

-s…si por que?, bueno Creo que tu no nos consideras amigos pero la verdad nosotros si, por lo menos yo si y cuando te fuiste si te extrañe…- dijo Ray bajando la mirada algo apenado por su reciente confesion

-mmh! En serio?-dijo levantando las cejas y formandose una risa burlona en sus labios –no lo creo- termino por decir

-pues que mal que no me creas por que es verdad…solo dime que ganaria yo con mentirte?- pregunto muy decidido Ray

-no lo se! Ganarte mi confianza?…te dire algo Ray Kon siempre eh tratado con personas como Tyson, Kenny, o Max…y siempre supe lo que querian y adivinaba para que me querian pero…ahora…-

-ahora?? –pregunto Ray para animar al ruso a seguir con su 'confesion'

-ahora…no entiendo por que contigo es diferente…- dijo sin terminar su frase

-diferente?? – se pregunto en voz alta el chino bastante confundido por el posible significado de esta frase a medias

-si…es diferente por que no puedo adivinar que es lo que quieres…porque estas aqui conmigo?…por que siempre tratas de no dejarme solo?…no lo entiendo…- termino al fin de decir dudoso su frase

-lo que quiero es que me tengas confianza…que me consideres un amigo para ti "mas que un amigo, si pudieras, pero que estoy pensando??"-se quedo pensativo mirando a la nada mientras mientras Kai lo observo por un momento antes de terminar por decir…

-Ray…tu…tu ya eres un amigo para mi…y si alguien puede decir que me conoce del grupo eres tu…-termino de decir esto sacando a Ray de sus pensamientos con esas palabras que a pensamientos de Ray eran lo mejor que habia podido esperar, no, no eran lo mejor, eran mas! De lo que habia imaginado escuchar de los labios de su lider, de su compañero, de su amigo, de Kai!

-Kai…-dijo Ray en un susurro mientras no se podia quitar esos molestos pensamientos sobre lo que sentia en ese momento por Kai…sentia que queria abrazarlo…acercarse a el pero acercarse mas que como solo un amigo…queria besarlo?? Pero como podia el pensar en algo asi…Kai le acababa de decir que ya era un amigo para el y si lo arruinaba todo y si por su culpa todo lo que ya habia avanzado se perdia?? Pero tenia que saberlo, queria saberlo. Tenia la necesidad de probar de esos labios que parecian ser una dulce fruta roja que tenia que ser saboreada por el dueño de aquellos felinos ojos ambar…

Sin dudarlo un momento mas Ray se acerco y se sento aun lado de Kai quien se acababa de sentar en la cama de la habitacion sin quitar la vista de la ventana…

-"de pronto Ray se sento a mi lado que es lo que pretende, su mirada a cambiado, tiene algo diferente en ella pero que es?"-Ray? Que pasa? Dijo, y un pensamiento mas rondó por su mente "por que esa mirada esta provocando algo en mi, ¿pero que es?"

Ray se quedo observando un momento mas los ojos de Kai y pronto bajo su mirada a los labios de este, sin dudarlo mas poso una dudosa mano sobre el rostro de Kai que al sentir el contacto con esa calida mano cerro los ojos inclinando ligeramente su cabeza recargandola un poco en aquella mano y de pronto abrio sus ojos de nuevo al sentir como el dedo indice de Ray delineaba sus labios sin quitarle la vista a estos y acercando su rostro, disminuyendo la distancia que habia entre Kai y él, de pronto la distancia no fue mas que un simple recuerdo pues sus labios estaban tocandose en un ligero rose… uno muy ligero, humedo y calido rose…apenas y podian sentir los labios del otro tocandose…todo era perfecto hasta que de pronto una gran carcajada los saco de ese magico momento en el que habian entrado…

-que pasa?? –dijo un molesto Kai despues de separarse por el ruido y la sorpresa que les provoco las risas y el ruido que hubo…

-no se…voy a ver, ahorita regreso…-dijo Ray, dirigiendole una calida sonrisa a Kai, quien aun no podia creer lo que habia pasado, como lo habia permitido, es mas por que lo habia querido? Como, por que lo habia deseado? Porque? Sin una respuesta a sus pensamientos Kai seguia ahi esperando en la habitacion, pero…un momento, ¿esperando que?? Estaba acaso queriendo terminar lo que habia empezado?…no sabia, no tenia una respuesta a esa pregunta pero ahi estaba otra vez solo en la habitacion…pensando…esperando…reflexionando, sobre lo anteriormente ocurrido…

"por que por que rayos hice esa estupidez?, no, no es estupidez, es lo que realmente siento dentro de mi pero no queria aceptarlo…pero si Ray solo estaba confundido y no siente nada que voy a hacer…no, no quiero eso, sera mejor detener esto ahora, y no cuando me vaya a doler mas…por que estoy seguro que él no podria sentir algo por mi de eso estoy seguro"

-------------

-hola chicos! – exclamo apenas Ray sin saber que decir, estaba demasiado nervioso, a la vez estaba muy contento pero eso no le quitaba los nervios tan grandes que sentia …pues pensaba en que tal si Kai solo se habia dejado llevar o si ya se habia arrepentido? O si ni siquiera supo que fue lo que paso y ahora estaba enojado??? Que haria???…en fin…tendria que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y eso haria en un momento mas que todos se calmaran y pudiera safarse de ellos…

-hola Ray, que te sucede? – dijo un preocupado Max

-si, vamos viejo que te sucede?, acaso Kai te hizo algo?, de seguro es eso no? – Tyson invadio de preguntas al chino que no sabia ni que decirles para tranquilizarlos, o que hacer para ocultarles el nerviosismo que sentia en esos momentos…

-no, no tengo nada y Kai no me ha hecho nada…-sonrio para sus amigos que seguian algo confundidos con la actitud de su compañero

-bueno, Ray solo veniamos por mas dinero por que queremos ir a un lugar que esta un poco lejos de aqui y tiene muchisimos videojuegos…son fantasticos hay de todos los que te puedas imaginar y los que quieras jugar y por eso regresamos pero dinos Ray…-Max cambio su tono de realmente emocionado a mas serio…-Ray estas seguro que no quieres ir con nosotros??

-si, estoy seguro, no se preocupen por mi la verdad me siento un poco cansado y quisiera dormir un rato…-dijo disimulando su verdadera intension que era estar a solas con Kai

-pero viejo, si son las 6 de la tarde!!! – grito Tyson muy sorprendido

-si, ya lo se pero no se me siento cansado -dijo Ray algo arrepentido de no tener una mejor excusa…

-pues yo creo que no quieres ir por que…-Tyson fue interrumpido por Max

-Tyson mejor hay que irnos por que recuerda que el jefe nos espera alla, recuerdas?, asi que vamonos ya- despidiendose sonrientemente de Ray lo dejaron ahi solo en la pequeña estancia que dividia los cuartos de ellos….

n/a: bueno nose como se llamen o incluso si existen esta clase de habitaciones en un hotel pero la que yo me 'imagino' aqui es asi… es como una habitacion grande que solo tiene dos recamaras o habitaciones pequeñas y una pequeña sala…semejando un departamente pero sin cocina como estos, eso si tiene un baño en cada habitacion…espero me haya explicado… …y siguiendo con el fic…

-"que hago ahora no se como voy a pararme frente a Kai, como voy a verlo a los ojos? Como?? Si me siento tan nervioso y ni siquiera puedo articular palabra al pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder…por poco y beso a mi amigo Kai, bueno para mi no es solo mi amigo, eso creo, pero necesito estar seguro de que tan fuerte es lo que siento por el…pero como lo hago si no puedo nisiquiera entrar al cuarto con el por miedo a lo que me vaya a decir….que hago" – Ray se sento en el sillon mas grande colocando sus manos en el rostro y escondiendo asi su expresion de confusion…y nerviosismo…

------------

-"que pasa? Acaso Ray se fue con ellos? O por que no viene?, ya se, se arrepintio de lo que hizo hace un momento…pero…necesito saber que fue lo que paso…por que reacciono asi necesito estar completamente seguro de lo que siento y de lo que el siente por mi…si es que siente algo…" – penso cabizbajo el lider de los bladebreakers que se puso de pie y salio de la habitacion para saber si de verdad el neko se habia ido o si seguia ahi o que era lo que pasaba?…

-Ray …-dijo en un susurro que solo fue escuchado por él mismo al momento en que vio a este sentado en el sillon con el rostro oculto bajo las manos…eso queria decir acaso que estaba confundido? O peor aun significaba que… que estaba arrepentido??, si, sin duda era eso…

Ray pudo sentir a alguien mas en la sala donde él estaba anteriormente solo…sí habia alguien…por logica tenia que ser…Kai…si… ahora que haria…tenia que enfrentarlo pero le daba miedo ver la expresion en el rostro de Kai…que tal que este estaba lleno de furia o que tal que ya se habia arrepentido y venia a decirle que todo habia sido solo el momento y que mejor olvidara lo que en ese momento habia pasado…no, no soportaria escuchar eso…no queria escucharlo…

Kai estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitacion, de la habitacion que compartia con Ray…de la habitacion en donde momentos antes casi se habian dado un beso…seguia ahi parado mirando a la nada con los pensamientos en blanco sin saber que hacer o que decir…como comenzar a hablar con el neko..pero que le pasaba? …él, Kai Hiwattari, siempre habia sido el fuerte, el decidido, el experto, el mejor, el que sabia que hacer en toda situacion, entonces, ¿¿¿por que ahora no sabia que hacer???…

-"que hago? No se que voy a hacer, si intento hablar con el y no me escucha? Si me dice que todo fue un error ???…basta de pensamientos estupidos…tengo que afrontar lo que hize y voy a hablar con el"- pensó Ray muy decidido al mismo tiempo que dio un suspiro y resignandose, preparado para todo se levanto del sillon mirando solo a Kai y se dirigio a él, una vez frente a el chico de ojos color rojo solo lo miro intensamente queriendo sacar a este de sus pensamientos y lo logro…

- Ray…-dijo Kai al tiempo en que lo veia fijamente a los ojos –Ray…yo solo quiero decirte que…en verdad no queria…- y no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un dedo de Ray se habia posado en sus labios indicandole que guardara silencio

- shhh!!! – exclamo Ray al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Kai por la cintura y recargaba su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Kai mientras pensaba -"no, no permitire que termine de decir lo que me hara sufrir tanto…pero por que? Por que no solo dejo que diga que el no queria hacer eso, que solo se dejo llevar, entonces me cierre la puerta en la cara o se valla? Por que no puedo tener un corazon mas frio y no sentir, por que no puedo?… simplemente…creo que si dejo que me digas todo eso Kai…todo eso que no quiero escuchar…no voy a poder resistir y mi corazon se rompera…." – pensaba Ray al mismo tiempo que se aferraba muy fuerte al pecho de Kai…

- Ray…yo…-Kai comenzo a separar a Ray de él, tomandolo por los hombros…-Ray…lo siento pero…creo que no…-de nuevo Ray lo interrumpio pero esta vez fue diferente…

Ray lentamente tomo el rostro de Kai entre sus manos mientras lo acercaba a él lentamente sin quitar la vista a los ojos rojizos del chico como queriendo obtener el permiso del chico ruso para seguir y cuando este simplemente cerro los ojos Ray lo tomo como un 'si', acercandose a Kai y besandolo, primero humedeciendo levemente sus labios mientras bajaba sus manos a el cuello de Kai, quien coloco sus manos en los costados de Ray apretandolo un poco hacia el, … Ray siguió con el beso…cuando humedecio por completo los labios de Kai, comenzo a caminar lentamente sin dejar de besarlo entrando asi al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él…Kai solo se dejaba llevar por los movimientos del neko …de pronto Ray tomó la nuca de Kai acercando asi el rostro de Kai hacia el para profundizar el beso…siguieron caminando hasta topar con la cama…entonces Ray separo levemente sus labios de los de Kai quien seguia un poco sorprendido y dejandose llevar por el neko, que parecia saber bien lo que queria hacer…

De pronto Kai se le quedo viendo a Ray para saber cual era el paso siguiente de lo que haria Ray…sin imaginar lo que este tenia en mente y lo que pensaba hacer…Ray solo miro fijamente a Kai al mismo tiempo en que lo empujo levemente haciendo que este se sentara en la cama…Kai quedo sentado en la cama y Ray se sento de pronto en Kai rodeandolo con sus piernas por la estrecha cintura de este mientras comenzaba su labor de besarlo otra vez…ahora si habia empezado fuertemente con el beso…habia dejado de ser un tierno e inocente beso para ser uno lleno de pasion y deseo…Ray profundiso ahora si el beso pero Kai no permitia la entrada a la lengua de Ray por lo que este coloco sus manos en los costados de Kai y comenzo a subirle la camiseta mientras se movia un poco en el regazo del ruso estimulandolo asi de doble forma…Kai no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemidito que fue ahogado en la boca del neko quien aprovecho este momento para introducir su lengua en la boca de Kai explorandola con su lengua, probando ese exquisito sabor, haciendo realidad lo que queria…

- R…Ray…-dijo Kai entre suspiros y gemidos mientras Ray movia ligeramente su cadera en forma circular arrebatandole a Kai varios suspiros al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el pecho del ruso bajo la camiseta…-Ray, ya, ya basta, pueden llegar los demas…-apenas y pudo articular palabra pues sentia tanto placer recorrer su cuerpo que no queria parar pero tenian que, pues si llegaban aquellos muchachos entrometidos, no queria que vieran esa escena…

-es solo eso?? – pregunto Ray en un tono bastante sensual… pues no queria que se interrumpiera aquel momento tan excitante solo por eso…- por ellos no te preocupes…no llegaran ahorita… -dijo volviendo a besar y acariciar a Kai

-Ray…espera …como puedes estar tan seguro? – pregunto Kai haciendo tiempo, se escuchaba raro que el evadiera ese tipo de situacion pero tenia miedo a salir lastimado, y no podia evitar seguir con ese acto pues tenia tantas emociones y placer junto en su cuerpo que no podia parar…

-vamos Kai… es solo eso?…esta bien…-dijo levantandose de Kai entonces se acerco a la puerta y ante la mirada confundida de Kai, Ray cerro la puerta con seguro y volvio hacia Kai quien aun tenia la mirada bastante sorprendida y no sintio cuando Ray ya estaba otra vez rodeandole la cintura con sus piernas…pero ahora le empezo a quitar la camiseta y Kai simplemente se dejo llevar….

En pocos minutos Ray tenia a Kai tendido en la cama sin camiseta y con el pantalon abierto n/a: como se hace del rogar… mientras besaba lentamente el pecho de este y pronto subio al cuello haciendole ahi una marca rojiza n/a: que nosotros en mexico llamamos chupeton nn en un rapido movimiento Kai tomo las riendas de todo y se giro dejando a Ray bajo el mientras lo besaba y comenzaba al mismo tiempo a desamarrar sus pantalones para asi quitarle la ropa a Ray…pronto la ropa de Ray quedo en el suelo menos los boxers…mientras …Kai estaba sentado encima de Ray besandolo y acariciandolo por todo el cuerpo …Ray no se oponia y recibia gustoso los besos y caricias que Kai le estaba proporcionando

-Kai…-dijo casi en un suspiro – no es justo…

-que…es….lo…que no es justo? – pregunto pausadamente aumentando asi el placer que sentia Ray al mismo tiempo que se movia rosando sus cuerpos para aumentar la excitacion de Ray ahora Ray pagaria muyy caro el haberlo provocado pues lo haria suspirar, y lo haria que le rogara por mas…eso era casi seguro…

- esto…-dijo el chico terminando de desabrochar el pantalon de Kai e intentando quitarselo…pero este no se dejó

-no… aun no – le susurro al oido al neko, mientras comenzaba a morder ligeramente el oido…arrebatandole suspiros y pequeños escalofrios llenos de placer a Ray que solo solto el pantalon de Kai para llevar sus manos a el pecho de este. Mientras lo acariciaba con delicadeza.

Ray no podia negar que le encantaba que Kai mordiera suavemente sus oidos pues este era el punto 'debil' de Ray, …sus oidos…si asi era, cada vez que alguien le decia algo al oido ya fuera por decirle algo en secreto o algo mas no podia evitar sentir un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo desde la punta del pie hasta el ultimo rincon de su cuerpo…y al parecer Kai aun no se habia dado cuenta de esto…pero no tardaria en darse cuenta pues cada vez que el ruso se acercaba al oido del neko este no podia evitar que se le erizara la piel, al mismo tiempo que ese delicioso escalofrio lleno de placer recorria lentamente su cuerpo mandandole pequeñas estimulaciones a su parte mas delicada del cuerpo… y la excitacion de este comenzaba a hacerse presente…Kai comenzo a notar esto, y se dio cuenta que era por sus constantes besos y rozes con los oidos de Ray.

-"asi que es por eso? Vaya Ray, no sabia que este fuera tu punto debil, pero ahora que lo se, ya veras…" – pensaba Kai al mismo tiempo mientras una sonrisa algo pervertida se formaba en sus labios…

-" no puedo creerlo, Kai me esta haciendo sentir tanto placer junto, no voy a resistir, sigue asi…necesito que siga pronto…" – pensaba Ray mientras rodeaba a Kai por la espalda…

Unos minutos mas pasaron y ahora Kai ya se habia quitado el pantalon y sus boxers mientras despojaba a Ray de los suyos quedando asi los dos en total desnudez …la excitacion en ambos era bastante notoria, Kai le daba vueltas al asunto, haciendo que Ray se exitara mas pues solo lo llenaba de besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo haciendo a este desear algo mas pero Kai se hacia del rogar…ademas…ese fue su plan desde el principio y no terminaria hasta que Ray se lo pidiera y le rogara…

Por suerte los chicos aun no llegaban para suerte de Ray y Kai pues si estos llegaban tendrian que parar con lo que empezaron y eso seria una tarea **muy** dificil…para ambos…

Ahora si Ray necesitaba que Kai lo tomara, lo hiciera suyo, que lo poseyera totalmente…ya no podia esperar mas pues Kai habia estado besando sus labios, oidos, cuello, y su pecho ademas daba ligeros roses y caricias a la parte ya bastante exitada de Ray por lo que no podia evitar gemir, y dar largos suspiros que rapidamente eran callados en la boca de Kai, este por momentos comenzaba a besar y morder ligeramente los labios de Ray, para luego seguir con el cuello…

-"vamos Ray pidemelo…hazlo"- pensaba el muy orgulloso y exitado lider del equipo…el tambien lo necesitaba, queria hacer suyo a ese chino que tenia pero no podia hasta que este se lo pidiera…

-va…vamos Kai…hazlo – dijo Ray sin poder mas habia estado intentando contener esas palabras en su boca pero el deseo y exitacion lo habian dominado y terminaron por ser mas fuertes que el hasta dominarlo y salieron de su boca como una suplica ahogada entre los besos y gemidos que soltaba frecuentemente ante los rozes y las caricias que Kai le daba…

Esa suplica fue como un estimulante mas para Kai…tener a ese neko debajo y suplicandole que lo tomara era muyy bueno bastante bueno asi que no podia dejar pasar la ocasion ademas, el sentimiento que los unia en ese momento era muy fuerte como para ignorarlo y sin mas…

Asi estuvieron un momento mas…hasta que ya no pudieron mas con el deseo entonces Kai termino por poseer el cuerpo de Ray y hacerlo suyo marcandolo como si el fuera el dueño de este…tomando a Ray por la cintura y sentandolo en su regazo mientras este ultimo rodeaba a Kai por la cintura con sus piernas en modo de atraerlo contra su cuerpo en un roze total de ambos… y asi termino por ser totalmente del ruso dueño de su corazon y pensamientos, que ahora este era tambien dueño de su cuerpo y deseos mas extaciantes y exitantes…

Al terminar toda aquella entrega Ray se quedo dormido en la cama y Kai solo se metio a bañar y comenzo a pensar en lo que acababa de acontecer en el cuarto de ellos y era algo que no queria que los demas vieran asi que lo mejor seria borrar toda evidencia de esto pero Ray se habia dormido entonces como borrar todo si Ray estaba desnudo en la cama? Bueno ya se preocuparia por eso en otro momento ahora estaba muy contento de lo que acababa de pasar y aunque sabia que era algo muy apresurado pues nisiquiera habian hablado bien de lo que sentian el uno por el otro y ya habia pasado 'todo' entre ellos entonces cual seria su relacion ahora?? Que tal que no funcionaba? Y que dirian los demas al enterarse? Bueno eso que mas da…a el nunca le habia importado lo que los demas pensaran asi que no empezaria por importarle justo en este momento ahora solo tenia que recordar y disfrutar el apasionante momento que habia pasado entre Ray y el y si bien ellos dos no eran pareja, y tampoco se habian hablado bien sobre lo que sentian uno por el otro eso no importaba pues Kai estaba seguro que Ray lo amaba…tanto o mas que el…

Mientras los minutos pasaban la noche iba callendo, dejando ver el brillo de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, y el silencio de cuando la ciudad duerme…se habia hecho presente

Los chicos habian llegado pero el se habia encargado de recibirlos y decirles que no molestaran, habia salido del cuarto haciendo como si fuera a tomar agua para encontrarselos y que estos no entraran a molestar a Ray entonces el salio y se los encontro, por supuesto que les dejo en claro que Ray dormia y que no queria que se metieran a su cuarto asi que si querian ver a Ray tendrian que esperar al dia siguiente para hablar con el…

La noche habia pasado en total comodidad ya que habia alejado a aquellos chiquillos molestos que habian llegado pero…el estaba feliz y ningun molesto comentario o ruido por parte de los mocosos lo haria enfadar, ahora tenia otras cosas en mente, cosas mas importantes, algo mejor, o mejor dicho alguien mejor…

**…Ray…**

Si ahora ellos dos serian por supuesto mas que simples amigos y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer siempre habia visto a Ray asi, solo que en secreto sin que los demas lo notaran, es mas, ni siquiera el queria aceptarlo…hasta ese dia en que fue totalmente obvio y no pudo hacer nada mas para evitarlo…

Mientras veia la luz de la luna entrar por la ventana, y gracias a esto contemplaba el delicado y suave rostro de su acompañante, de su amado Ray…solo lo observaba y acariciaba ligeramente el rostro y despues el cabello del neko que tenia una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios…Kai estaba feliz de esto pues sabia que eso significaba que su neko estaba feliz…pero mientras lo acariciaba…pensaba…si…se habia puesto a pensar en lo dificil o bueno que seria, el haberle confesado todo a Ray

Siempre te veia, caminar, con esa gracia de un gato, sonreir mostrando esos preciosos colmillos y esa linda expresion en tu rostro lleno de felicidad, me encanta que asi sea, siempre quiero que sea asi, que siempre estes junto ami que no te separes, que no me dejes, se que aun no somos nada pero se que me quieres y que yo ati igual, te amo, lo se, pero aun asi no puedo evitar pensar que eres demasiado para mi, no puedo evitar pensar en que un dia llegue alguien que sea mejor que yo, que pueda demostrar lo que yo no puedo, amor, si eso es lo que yo no puedo demostrar como me gustaria, no puedo decirte mil veces que te amo, por que simplemente mi mente no lo permite, no podria besarte frente a los demas por que mi manera de ser no es asi y aunque ya te demostre lo mucho que te amo, siempre has sido la unica persona a la que le he demostrado por completo la forma de mi ser, nunca lo habia demostrado, pero tu, tu, rompiste toda barrera que mi corazon hubiese formado para evitar ser herido, rompiste la muralla que me habia costado mucho tiempo mantenerla en pie y ati simplemente con un roze, con una caricia, una mirada y una sincera sonrisa como esas que solo tu sabes mostrar…toda aquella barrera habia quedado destruida, esa muralla que parecia irrompible, que parecia hecha del hielo mas resistente habia sucumbido ante una persona…ante ti…

No puedo culparte por este hecho pues yo soy el culpable, debi mantenerme alejado de ti, pero no pude, mi atraccion hacia ti fue mas grande, luego fue mas que una atraccion, convirtiendose en amor, y ahora que estoy totalmente enamorado y perdido por haber pensado mucho tiempo en que tu no lo estabas como yo, senti a mi corazon encogerse por eso, senti a mi corazon romperse con el solo hecho de pensar en que no eras para mi, que nunca llegarias a querer a alguien sin corazon, bueno, aparentemente, todos dicen que no lo tengo incluso llegue a pensar lo mismo hasta que tu me hiciste ver la realidad…si lo tengo….tengo un corazon que siente como el de los demas, para mi el corazon era solo un musculo que bombeaba sangre a todo mi cuerpo mas nunca llegue a pensar que tambien podia llegar a hacerme sentir algo mas, un sentimiento muy fuerte por cualquier persona…y esa persona fuiste tu…la unica, fuiste el unico ser que pudo con mi personalidad que de ser un orgulloso insensible, me hiciste bajar la guardia y ese orgullo que siempre mostraba dejarlo aun lado mientras estoy contigo…solo contigo… y de ser insensible me converti en una persona que siente muchisimo amor por ti…si por ti nada mas….

Eres una persona maravillosa, calida, gentil, amable, que transmite felicidad a los demas mientras yo solo traigo desgracia y malos sentimientos, odio, superioridad, rencor, y frialdad y eso hace que los demas sientan odio hacia mi y mas ahora que te tengo a mi lado…temo perderte, me da miedo pensar en que pasara de ahora en adelante, si todo seguira igual…no lo creo….si todo mejorara….eso espero….o si todo empeorara…eso me da miedo…

Pero afrontare las consecuencias de mis actos, te dije que te amo, y si fue para bien o para mal…afrontare lo que venga, mientras te tenga la recompensa por mi estupidez y torpesa sera inmensa y no importandome lo demas dejare de pensar en que no te merezco aunque asi sea y disfrutare lo feliz que me haces al estar aqui…..gracias……ai shitteru…Ray Kon

Despues de un rato Kai se quedo dormido ya era muy entrada la noche asi que sin pensar mas decidio dormir como lo hacia su amado neko….

---------

A la mañana siguiente Ray habia despertado primero que Kai y solo lo observaba…era extraño pensar que ese ser que tan pacificamente dormia bastante junto a el…cuando estaba despierto era un total ser lleno de frialdad, orgullo y superioridad ante los demas menos ante el…si, ahora podia presumir totalmente que ese ser tan perfecto como lo era Kai Hiwatari era de el, para el y solo con el mostraba los sentimientos, emociones y expresiones que ante los demas reprimia…

Mientras ante los demas y para los demas tenia una mirada fria e insensible, ante el era un mirada llena de calidez jamas imaginada por los demas, llena de sentimiento, sentimientos que se los habia tratado de ocultar pero habia terminado por decirle lo que sentia, si, el tambien habia admitido el gran amor que le tenia al chico ruso, pero, lo que no habia admitido era el miedo de tener a un ser tan perfecto a su lado….el hecho de que alguien como Kai lo quisiera le hacia tener que esforzarse mas en lo que hiciera de hoy en adelante, cuidar mas su actitud y ser mejor, en todos los aspectos pues ese ser tan lleno de perfeccion en todo lo que hiciera podria terminar por pensar que se habia equivocado al estar con una persona tan inutil, pero por que pensar eso, por que? Por que atormentarse si tienes a tu lado a la persona que amas por que? Porque pensar en lo que va a suceder mañana y no disfrutar lo que sucede hoy? Por que? Simplemente no es una opcion buena

Ray se puso a pensar en todo y termino por desirse asi mismo en un susurro casi un pensamiento-es mejor disfrutar lo que hoy tienes y no lamentarte por el futuro que siempre es incierto y totalmente desconocido…mejor hay que vivir el presente, por que cuando menos lo piensas el tiempo se va, dejando atras todo lo que pudiste disfrutar y dejaste escapar por en el futuro pensar…-

-Ray? Que dijiste? – dijo Kai que al parecer se acababa de despertar y habia escuchado la frase que habia dicho Kai

-Kai! No sabia que estuvieras despierto…lo siento si te desperte no fue mi intencion…

-no, no te preocupes…me encanta la imagen con la que desperte y la frase tambien…

-Kai…sabes…pues…estaba pensando y…-dijo muy nerviosamente apartando sus brazos de Kai a quien habia tenido estrechado, mientras se incorporaba ligeramente para ver a Kai a los ojos…

-s…si Ray? Que sucede pasa algo? – dijo Kai timida y temerosamente…

-si…veras… como te lo digo…-bajo la mirada algo preocupado pues le daba pena y ademas no queria que Kai lo mal interpretara asi que busco como decir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento…

-que pasa Ray me asustas…es algo malo? – dijo Kai temiendo lo peor…e incorporandose un poco igual que Ray pero este se lo impidio empujandolo un poco del pecho para que se acostara de nuevo, entonces Ray se acomodo en el pecho de Kai y sin mirarlo a los ojos le dijo

-no…no…no es eso, mas bien lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en nosotros…lo de anoche y pues….-pausa- tengo miedo…-termino

-de que? Acaso no me quieres? – le pregunto tomandolo de la barbilla y haciendolo que lo mirara a los ojos…

-…-Ray no dijo nada…simplemente se sento en la cama ocultando su mirada debajo de sus cabellos que traviesamente caian por todo su rostro…

No podia ser todo lo que le habia dado miedo parecia que empezaria demasiado pronto, Ray tambien tenia miedo igual que el pero parecia que se habia arrepentido y tal vez asi era…sin pensar mas en nada Kai se sento tambien en la cama y cerro los ojos en un suspiro…

-lo entiendo…- dijo muy triste al no recibir respuesta por parte del neko, entonces se sento en la orilla de la cama y se dispuso a levantarse pero…

Ray siguio sin decir palabra pero en estos momentos sus manos se movieron y tomaron el brazo de Kai quien se iba a levantar… pero simplemente no decia nada…ese silencio estaba matando a ambos, pero por que era tan dificil decir algo que ya lo habia dicho? , si Kai sabia que Ray lo amaba por que no reiterarselo…por que?…

Consiguiendo valor Ray se levanto y se puso ante Kai quien ahora era el que tenia la mirada escondida bajo sus cabellos azules, se podia notar mucha tristeza y eso hizo que el neko se enojara consigo mismo por haber causado esta tristeza en el ser que tanto amaba…asi que se decidio y tomo el rostro de Kai levantandolo levemente para que este lo mirara a los ojos y sin esperar mas le dijo…

-ese es el problema…-dijo Ray y Kai solo abrio grandemente los ojos por la impresion de lo que habia dicho Ray, era verdad no lo queria?…pero antes de que un nuevo pensamiento se viniera a su mente Ray acorto la distancia que habia entre sus rostros fundiendo sus labios en un beso, un beso que parecia mas bien un roze con los labios de Kai pero demasiado tierno…para despues convertirlo en un beso apasionado obligando a Kai a abrir su boca para dejar entrar la lengua del neko que estaba impaciente por explorar esa boca otra vez, por probar nuevamente de ese elixir, que parecia se convertiria en algo asi como su droga, si, con las veces que la habia saboreado el dia anterior no le quedaba duda que ese seria su adiccion, una dulce y exitante adiccion…

Kai por su lado dejaba a Ray explorar su boca pero no ponia de su parte en el juego que la lengua de Ray queria empezar con la suya…para que? Despues de lo que acababa de escuchar no tenia sentido…pero entonces…por que no lo detenia?…facil, no queria, aunque Ray hubiera dicho eso, el mas minimo contacto con el no lo podia rechazar ya que era lo que el queria…pero sabia tenia que terminar, el juego iba a terminar…

Ray al sentir que Kai no correspondia a su beso lo separo y le pregunto…

-Kai..por que no me correspondes?

-no tiene caso Ray por que insistes en jugar conmigo? – dijo visiblemente dolido

-que??!! Yo?! Jugar contigo…para nada…yo te amo y ese es el problema…Kai…escuchame – dijo tomandolo del rostro nuevamente…- yo te amo tanto que me da miedo la forma de amarte que tengo, te quiero solo para mi, no creo poder soportar si alguien mas se te acerca en modo de mas que amigos, no creo poder soportar que te alejes de mi lado, como tampoco quiero alejarme…no quiero…temo a no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para ti…tu eres alguien perfecto y lo entiendo, pero yo no lo soy y va a llegar el dia en que quieras a alguien mejor para ti… y entonces yo moriria de tristeza por que no quiero que te alejes de mi…no…me da miedo pensar en el futuro….en un futuro donde no estes a mi lado…

-Ray….olvidate de el futuro, anoche, te confieso que llegue a pensar lo mismo que tu, pense en que tu eras demasiado dulce, tierno, amoroso, y amigable para alguien como yo que no tiene sentimientos y que es frio y demasiado orgu…-no pudo terminar ya que Ray le coloco un dedo en los labios presionandolos levemente, en una accion hecha para que dejara de hablar y lo mirara…

-nunca digas eso, ni siquiera vuelvas a pensarlo…te amo, wo ai ni, ai shiteru, de verdad, no lo dudes y recuerdalo siempre…

-Ray…-dijo en un susurro y luego acortaron de nuevo la distancia entre ambos presionando sus labios contra los del otro y dandose un beso sumamente arrebatador, un beso que dejaria a cualquiera sin aliento, uno lleno de pasion y amor…uno que solo ellos se podian dar gracias al gran sentimiento que tenian el uno por el otro…y asi comenzo un nuevo dia para ellos…era ironico pensar en que el dia que habia empezado muy mal para Kai el dia que habia pensado que nunca nadie podria quererlo como algo mas…ese dia se habia dado cuenta que…no solo alguien podia llegar a sentir un grande amor por el, sino que ademas, esa persona era la que el mas amaba…

Ahora comenzarian con nuevas emociones, y todo seria nuevo relativamente nuevo para Kai quien no sabia como demostrar ante los demas sus sentimientos pero aprenderia, todo lo haria por Ray, ese a quien tanto amaba y ese que lo queria y comprendia como nadie lo habia hecho nunca…ahora podria ser feliz…tal vez…ahora esa era una opcion…

_La LoKa KeLLy_

------------------------

Bueno gracias por leer y espero haya sido de su agrado y se que este fic no tuvo mucha historia pues no salieron del cuarto ni nada pero espero les haya gustado creo que con este fic me vi muy hentai, fue mi primer lemmon o intento de...

En fin me atrevi a publicarlo por que me encanto imaginar a Ray tan aventado y Kai un poco asustado queriendo evitarlo pero dejandose vencer ante los encantos de un poderoso Neko…

Espero les haya gustado y dejen un review porfa para saber que tal…

GRACIAS POR LEER….espero sus **REVIEWS....MUY IMPORTANTES**


End file.
